This One-Way Love Is Just A Fantasy
by Lola Fairweather
Summary: Hannah attempts to dissect the undeniable chemistry between Booth and Bones. However her unorthodox methods open up to a greater world of chaos between the already shaky pair. Picks up right after "The Body in the Bag" WARNING F/F
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this my first shot at Bones Fanfic. This is just a little something I've been messing around with. Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones.

* * *

A pink blush had begun to show around Temperance's cheeks as she slammed the shot glass onto the bar top. Her signature husky laughter filled the small space between them and she smiled over at Hannah, using her thumb to quickly brush away the remnants of bourbon caught between her lips. Hannah imagined their flavor to be infused with the strawberry lip balm she watched Temperance rub her lips with and the fifth shot of Maker's Mark the women had taken that evening. Her gaze drifted to the gold chain necklace that ended with a pendant right above her breasts. The hitch in her breath caused her to redirect her focus to Temperance's face as she was animatedly retelling a story that involved Seeley.

Seeley.

He was the man of their lives, in many different ways. The partnership between him and Temperance was one she found unparalleled. Hannah had interviewed romantic couples who'd known each other for twenty plus years and still didn't have the chemistry their platonic partnership exhibited. Things began to click for her after Seeley confessed Temperance's declaration of love. The half smile's Temperance gave the pair, her almost indiscernible lingering glances she threw at Seeley, Hannah even noticed the way Seeley's eyes would show concern when she declined their invitations to dinner at their place.

It wasn't in Hannah's nature to be jealous. Seeley had turned Temperance down and that night after his confession he whispered affirmations of his love for her as he settled himself between her legs and slid deep within her. His brown eyes, so warm, truthful, and affectionate had conveyed the truth behind his words. Those eyes had also betrayed him from time to time when she would catch him smiling stupidly at one of her scientific explanations for the mundane occurrences of life. He was enamored with her, obviously, however she couldn't really pin point where it began and stopped.

Against her own volition, one of Hannah's hands shot up and pushed a lock of hair behind Temperance's ear and curled around her neck. Temperance ceased talking and swallowed thickly as Hannah's hand cupped her shoulder brushing her thumb against her collarbone.

"You, are very beautiful Temperance." Hannah affirmed smiling softly.

She nodded briefly. "Yes, I am well aware of that." Temperance cleared her throat, her eyes flitting to the empty shot glass.

"Come back to our place. Let's finish this night cap there." Hannah stood putting her coat on.

Temperance's eyes searched hers, she could practically see her composing her thoughts. Hannah placed her credit card on the bar top closing their tab.

"It was my turn to get the drinks." She protested but collected her belongings as well. Hannah laughed as she signed the receipt and slipped her hand into Temperance's leading her towards the exit.

"Don't worry about it."

The two quickly found a cab and stumbled inside a mess of entangled limbs and sweet giggles.

The cab driver shook his head. "Where to ladies?" He barked. Temperance and Hannah in perfect timing recited Seeley's address, which caused them to slip into a deeper fit of giggles.

Hannah moved closer to Temperance. She was such an interesting woman, and in the time she'd spent with her and gotten to know her, Hannah would be lying if she said she wasn't slightly enamored with her too.

"Seeley's watching a hockey game with some of the other agents. He won't be home." Despite how fast the look of disappointment marred her features Hannah noticed. She placed a hand on her knee and leaned in close to Temperance. For some reason unbeknownst to Hannah she couldn't help this pull she had to this woman. She was no beginner when it came to the sapphic journey's of love, but she could truthfully say she'd never felt this way about a boyfriend's...how could she even begin to categorize Temperance?

Hannah let out a small breathe against Temperance's lips and slowly moved in. She pressed a chaste kiss against her lips and pulled back. Temperance's eyes were still open and those luscious full lips of hers parted in confused arousal.

"Hannah..." She moaned, blinking heavily. No doubt her brain was working slower through the fog of alcohol coursing her system. This prompted Hannah to move in close to her again pressing a firmer kiss against her lips, slipping her tongue into her mouth and brushing it lightly against her own. Had they done this before? Seeley and Temperance? He hadn't been too clear on the details of their complicated past but she couldn't see how he'd ever abstain from just one taste. Just as she had suspected; Temperance Brennan was too sweet.

The cab driver cleared his throat indicating their arrival at their destination. Hannah pulled back and watched Temperance hand the driver a bill and quickly exited the cab. She followed and lead them to Seeley's apartment. They entered quietly and hung their coats up and stood awkwardly in the living room. Hannah moved to the bar and grabbed two glasses and Seeley's finest scotch while Temperance sat on the couch.

She grinned and poured two generous portions before taking a seat next to Temperance. They clinked glasses and drank silently, still trying to make sense of what was brewing between them. Temperance was a scientist, no doubt she was weighing the variables of the situation and the possible outcomes of the events that just transpired. Hannah was a journalist, a hedonistic journalist at that, who strived to push and push for the best story the most interesting conclusion. She lived her life with no regrets and this interlude with Temperance was one to be filed under "no regrets" folder.

She turned to Temperance and removed the drink from her hand and placed it on the table along with hers. She directed her body to lay against the back of the sofa and ran her hand through her hair once again, taking in the beautiful hue of her eyes.

"Temperance." She said with a hand at the back of her neck. Those blue eyes pierced devastatingly through her. She was too alluring to not touch and she wasn't showing any signs refusal on her made it altogether so easy for Hannah to steal another kiss. Temperance's lips parted and she brushed her tongue against Hannah's. A sigh left Hannah's lips and she pressed herself closer to Temperance. Their chest's compressed against one another. Hannah could feel the distinct pebbling of Temperance's nipple against her own, even with the layers of clothing between them, and it pulsed her arousal greatly.

Soon enough they were on Seeley's couch making out like randy teenagers. Hannah couldn't explain the pull she felt from her, she couldn't stop herself from indulging in those soft strawberry lips or the sudden exploration of her body she tasked herself with. Her hands moved from the smooth curve of her neck to carefully cup the sweet weight of Temperance's breast. She swiped a thumb across one of her pert nipples fast and slow, a teasing motion.

A moaned escaped Temperance's mouth and she pulled back. She licked her lips taking in a few breaths then dipped her head for a chaste kiss from Hannah.

"Are you okay?" Temperance asked while she shyly nuzzled her nose against hers. Hannah nodded and squeezed her quickly. She was going to ask her the same.

A loud thud broke them from their reverie and their attentions turned to an angry and confused Seeley standing in his living room watching them.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: You know, when you can't stop writing...

* * *

Brennan didn't see things in black and white. Life wasn't about absolutes, there was always a grey murky area for Brennan and she never drew firm conclusions without supported evidence. She was a scientist through and through.

She always liked to believe that she had a moral compass. A moral compass that wasn't as strong as Booth's, but perhaps guided by science. And Brennan had always been skeptical of monogamy in society, this supported by the cases they had encountered. The ones with the jealous lovers and passionate deadly affairs.

This thing that was happening between her and Hannah made Brennan concede that she had entered into the category of "house-wrecker" , an off shooting less severe branch from the jealous lovers and passionate deadly affairs. Booth was in a committed relationship with this woman and she was engaging in an ardent sexual romp with her. She knew it was wrong but she found herself a willing participate, taking notes and asking herself questions.

Was this the way Booth and Hannah interacted before intercourse? Did Booth find her lips as equally tempting as she was finding them right now? The scientist in her was compelled to endeavor through this experiment, procure an idea of what had drawn Booth to Hannah.

Hannah was undeniably a beautiful woman with a quick wit and pleasing personality. Rationally she understood why Booth had chosen her as a mate, but true to her inquisitive nature Brennan wanted further evidence to support her thesis. However, Brennan always found that her inquisitive nature when pushed to far was always deemed to be too intrusive.

And she was finding this moment to be one of those times.

Moving back from Hannah's gaze her eyes blinked rapidly focusing on Booth. His imposing form darkening the entrance of his living room. Brennan could only imagine what was going through his head at this moment. Finding his partner of six years and his girlfriend of one year moaning and writhing together on his couch. She felt it best to let Hannah take the lead in this situation, having had more experience in a sexual affairs when it came to Booth.

"Seeley." Hannah murmured. She stood, leaving Brennan on the couch and approached her boyfriend. Her hips a subtle note of confidence and seduction. She floated up to Booth and slinked her arms around his neck as she pressed a kiss to his lips. "Hey babe." Still playing the role of girl looking for a good time.

Booth's eyes caught Brennan's as he instinctively leaned into the kiss. His hands stayed firmly at his side as he tried to process what he walked in on.

"What's going on?" Hannah nodded patiently and rubbed his chest in a comforting manner. She looked to Brennan and winked playfully at her.

"You know, drinks with the girls. One thing led to another." She paused batting her eyelashes at him and spoke again. "Temperance here, is quite the kisser Seeley." She lifted up on her toes and placed a kiss to his lips again. "Her lips are very soft." She punctuated with another kiss. "But you must know that."

Booth brought his fingers to his lips and quickly brushed away the last lingering smooch she left.

Hannah clucked her tongue in a reproachful manner. "Don't be like that. Are you upset baby?" Her tone laced with genuine concern.

The silence was filled with Brennan's quick intake of air. In her search for Hannah's sexual inquiry she failed to factor in her partner's reaction to their experiment. The last thing she ever wanted to do was hurt Booth. She did recall various past sexual partners expressing their appreciation for two women engaging in sexual intercourse, but Booth was "old school" she remembered Angela reminding her. His preferences were for one-on-one stimulation.

Booth grabbed both of Hannah's hands from his chest gripping her delicate fingers in his. "Hannah," he cleared his throat before continuing, "I'm just a little confused about what I walked in on. You- you had you're tongue down my partner's throat." He gave a humorless chuckle. "Bones- that's not like something she would do."

Brennan huffed, irritated. Typical alpha-male Booth, taking ownership over her decisions and actions when he felt her "delicate girlish sensitivities" were being compromised. How was he to know how she behaved in a sexual manner? If he thought he was able to glean these insights from crashing her dates with Sweets in tow, making disparaging remarks on her failed couplings, and answering phone calls from prospective dates and demanding to know their intentions with her, he was sorely mistaken.

"I haven't participated in anything that I didn't want to Booth." She claimed and sat up from the couch. Her head cocked to the side and her hands placed on her waist she began to glare at him angrily. "I'm sorry if you find this to be upsetting but I am fully cognizant of what I am involved in."

"Temperance, you don't need to apologize." Hannah reached for her hand and drew her into the space the couple was occupying. "This is my fault." She admitted looking towards Booth. "I thought, that maybe this is what you wanted."

"What? No!" That couldn't be it. Hannah couldn't have lured her back here with the hopes of the two of them sharing Booth like a sexual aide. Brennan knew she had detected a true seductive interest from Hannah. "Booth has been very clear on his expectations of the relationships he commits himself to. Monogamy is something he strictly adheres to, and is something he's frequently cited as a deal-break."

"-Er. Bones. Deal break-er." He corrected her, something he now did by rote.

Their eyes locked as she shifted on her heels still holding onto Hannah's hand. "Right." This was getting more and more uncomfortable by the minute and her flight or fight instincts were beginning to kick in. Brennan was still unsure of Booth's feelings, and his emotions were paramount to anything else that was currently going on. Unable to continue to meet his gaze Brennan's eyes fell to her shoes, desperate to find freedom from his warm brown eyes. While trying to find something of interest in the hardwood floors she noticed that they were both clasping one of Hannah's hands; linked in a strange way.

Hannah picked up on this as well and tugged Brennan close while doing the same to Booth until the two were standing in front of each other.

"Maybe this will settle things." Booth looked over at Hannah his gaze painfully conflicted. Brennan could relate to that.

"What are you doing Hannah?" Her lips curled in a puckish grin as she looked between the two.

"Kiss her Seeley. Kiss Temperance."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Please let me know what you think! Your reviews are a great fuel to my writing process.**

* * *

Bones' long lashes fluttered as she wet her lips waiting for his permission, or that's what it felt like for Booth. His wild knockout of a girlfriend had just offered him his gorgeous sensual partner on a silver platter. He would be lying to himself if he hadn't fantasied about this exact moment. Even though Bone's had correctly stated the he was a one woman man, lately he found himself wishing to have both of these woman at once.

It was better than flat out thinking about his partner in the warm confines of his bed when he woke in the mornings with a throbbing erection. The times when Hannah was off tackling another impossible story and couldn't offer a helping hand in relieving his morning wood. Those mornings, where his hands slid beneath his boxers and he fisted himself with a sleepy grunt, eyes screwed shut trying not to think of her. Tried not to think of those beautiful blue eyes, that luscious plump bottom lip, her sweet curves that were obscured but never fully hidden underneath that hideous lab coat. Booth ignored all of these images popping up into his brain but he almost always failed, shooting his load fast onto his constricting abdominals he had been clenching while he pumped himself franticly. For ten minutes he would lie in shame vowing to never do it again but ending up in the same position the next morning.

Now Hannah was offering him the real deal. Most men would cry triumphantly, claiming to have the best girlfriend in the world, but Booth wasn't most men. This was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Hannah, let's just stop and really think about this. You're telling me I should kiss Bones. In front of you?"

She nodded emphatically flipping shiny cascading waves of blond behind her shoulder. "It's alright and it's only fair. I kissed her in front of you." Hannah looked between them, enjoying this thoroughly.

"What? Have you guys never..."

"We have!" Bones announced as she peeked out from under her honey brown bangs. "You never told her?" Her face trying to mask the hurt behind the question.

"No!" He paused and rocked on his heels for a bit. "I gave her the 411 about our history but I didn't go into every detail."

"Do, you _wish_ to kiss me?" She asked innocently.

"Bones..." He groaned softly. Booth's hand moved to cup her hip slowly taking another step closer to her. He quickly turned to Hannah and found her watching the two closely. She seemed to be comfortable with this, but in the time he'd spent with her he learned she had a mean poker face.

"Its alright Seeley. I want you to. This is as much for me as it is for you." She soothed.

A rock and a hard place.

"What do you want?" Hannah asked.

Booth licked his lips quickly while he tried to sort the thoughts racing through his mind.

"Maybe, if you...kissed Bones again?" He asked quietly. Bones eyebrows shot up in surprise and a bit of dejection. He knew Hannah understood completely as she cupped Bones' other hip with a smile. Maybe he could deal with this easier if he focused his bubbling lust on the two women in front of him. Act as a bystander instead of an all too willing participant.

"You liked that, huh baby?" Booth swallowed thickly and looked between Hannah and Bones. His gaze staying on his partner as he nodded, trying to reassure and comfort her in his own way.

"Is that okay Bones?"

"Yes." She said and added quietly. "I find that I did enjoy that."

"Me too Temperance." Hannah murmured gently nudging Booth out of the way and capturing Bones' lips. She sighed and slipped her tongue into her mouth, circling her arms around her waist and pressing herself against his partner.

Booth groaned as he watched her squeeze that tantalizingly round ass of Bones and rock her hips against hers, slanting her mouth and deepening the kiss. He looked to Bones to see her reaction and how she was receiving it. His hand moved to her shoulder and he moved in close ready to join them.

Hannah broke off the kiss and smiled up at Booth, the lust clearly evident in his eyes he assumed.

"Your turn baby." She moved away as he took her spot.

Bones lips parted in anticipation as she placed her hands on his forearms gripping hard. "Booth, we don't have to-"

He crushed his lips to hers and groaned. Booth pulled her flush against his body moaning at the feel of her soft curves molding to him. His hand cupped her ass grinding his hips into hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck and whimpered.

"Bones." He called as he buried his face in the sweet curve of her neck inhaling her scent and sucking hard at the sweet skin there.

"Mine." he mumbled and pressed another kiss to her swollen lips and rocked his hips harder against her reveling in the shudder that passed through her body. Bones was the standard, he had once told her, and it couldn't have been more accurate in this moment. Booth was loosing himself fast in the taste, the feel, and fragrance of his partner and he didn't want this to stop.

However Bones had a different idea.

"No." She broke from the kiss gripping the straps of his holster and dropping her head. "I-I have to go." Booth's words failed him as he tried to think, think of a way to get her to stay. He cleared his throat and grabbed her hips, grunting in surprise at the shock of pleasure he felt as he pressed his cock against her trying to hold her in place. She felt so good. So damn good.

"Baby..."

"No, Booth!" She exclaimed and stepped back from his hold. Booth licked his lips as they stared at each other. He had tasted her, felt that sinful body pressed up against his. There was no way he was taking no for an answer ever again. His mind was on lust overdrive, he knew what felt good and what felt right. Taking another predatory step he reached for her but she was fast to step back. He watched as she looked to Hannah and her blush spread. Bones pushed past the pair and moved towards the exit. She grabbed her jacket and quickly left the apartment.

Leaving Booth and Hannah alone for the first time that evening. An uneasy silence loomed between the two of them. Both unsure about what had transpired before them. He had never behaved that way towards any. Something he knew the ever observant Hannah was taking note of.

"Seeley." Hannah spoke first, trying to gauge his reaction. Booth lifted a hand, cutting her off and walking to his bedroom.

She watched as he turned to face her standing in the doorway, his face dark and tired.

"Seeley." She tried again but was met with the deafening thud of a closed door.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long to update! I've been watching episodes of S6 and Booth was such a dick. It helps to re-watch them and try and get in the mindset of the trio, especially Brennan. Please let me know what you think!

* * *

"Temperance." Hannah rapped her knuckles against the glass door of Brennan's office. A startled gasp escaped her mouth as she looked up from her binder, taking in Hannah's appearance. It was late, everyone had left for the evening leaving Brennan to be the sole employee burning the midnight oil at the lab. Hannah paused at the entry, she seemed apprehensive as she chewed on her bottom lip waiting for an invitation.

"Hi Hannah. Come in." She gestured and folded her hands in her lap. Hannah smiled gently and walked into the room. It had been a few days since the incident at Booth's apartment and Brennan had retreated into the comforts of science, burying herself in her work and ignoring the endless text messages and phone calls from Hannah. What briefly bothered her was the lack of communication from Booth, but she quickly put it out of her head. She wasn't his to worry about, Hannah was. Despite whatever endearments or declarative statements he made that night, Hannah was Booth's main priorities these days. Not that Brennan had every really responded to infantilization of women or possessive alpha male posturing.

"You haven't returned any of my calls. Starting to give me a bit of a complex." She joked, settling herself into the chair across from of Brennan.

"I thought it was best that I gave you and Booth some space. I'm quite adept at compartmentalization, but Booth is very sentimental. It's not as easy for him to process these things."

"Things like what?" Hannah laughed. "Our botched threesome? Have you ever done anything like that?"

Brennan took a deep breathe, exhaling noisily through her mouth, and shook her head.

Sharing a few kisses with a tipsy Angela did not count for her. And with the short list of female companionship she had engaged in in her life it was safe to say that the only woman she would even feel comfortable exploring these events with would still be Angela.

"Seeley was upset, and aroused. I'm not sure which one more than the other." She drummed her blunt fingernails against the desk top as she spoke. "Sometimes he gets so angry he just shuts down. And broody, he can be so broody. Which isn't always bad. For example: that night."

"I don't understand." Brennan stated with an inquisitive look.

"Well, I gave Seeley some time to cool off, an hours top. He's a big boy, I couldn't have him sulking all night. When I found him he was flipping through some sports channels. He didn't acknowledge me as I slipped into bed with him and was downright stoic as I draped his arm around my shoulder. So stubborn, that man."

Hannah shook her head and chuckled at the memory but pressed on.

"I asked for his forgiveness but he was still giving me the silent treatment. So I pressed a few kisses to his jaw, the tension always melts from his body when I do that. And I curled my fingers along the nape of his neck and pressed my lips into the corner of his mouth. Like I said, he's stubborn, but not when the prospect of make up sex is on the table. That thick tongue of his, I love that tongue, it darted out to lick my bottom lip. Seeley knows how much that drives me crazy, and he pulled me into his arms. I could start to feel him coming around and that wonderful pulse between my legs was budding. He shifted slightly aligning us in all the right places. His cock felt so warm against me-"

"Why are you telling me this?" Feelings of arousal and confusion ran through her. The same emotions she felt that night at Booth's apartment. Hannah's end game, if she had one, was beginning to feel strange but still alluring.

She stood and moved towards Brennan. "You've never thought about Seeley in that way?" Hannah come to stand behind her and placed her hands delicately on her shoulders.

"No." Brennan lied. She took a deep breath as Hannah's hands began to knead her stiff shoulders.

Hannah bent at the waist and pressed a kiss to Brennan's cheek. "Of course you have Temperance."

Her hands slid passed the collar of her blouse.

"You have such soft skin." Hannah pressed another kiss to her cheek, hands cupping her shoulders and squeezing softly. She spun Brennan's chair around to face her and gently stroked Brennan's chin, her thumb coming up to brush along those soft lips.

"And these lips." Hannah bent to brush hers against them, their lips clinging to each other for a few moments. Brennan moaned as they pulled apart, dark eye lashes fluttering heavily against her porcelain skin.

"Come here." She took Brennan's hand and led her to the couch in the office. "Relax, Temperance." Hannah murmured as she captured her mouth once again with her own.

"I don't know what this means." Brennan stated after she pulled away from the kiss. "I'm not use to engaging in sexual encounters unless I am certain of what I want to come of it. I'm...not flexible."

Hannah sighed. She grabbed Brennan's hands and moved to sit closer to her on the couch.

"This doesn't have to mean anything. Come on Temperance, I know there's a spontaneous bone in this gorgeous body of yours. " Hannah's hand came to wrap around her neck as she nuzzled their noses together. She pressed her mouth against Brennan's with a small chuckle. Their lips rubbed together while Brennan's mind bubbled with questions.

How was this happening again? What could possibly come of this? Where was her infamous rational thought process?

Why did she feel incredibly close to Booth when she was with Hannah in this way?

A moan escaped Hannah's mouth after one last well placed kiss. "Whadya say, babe?"


End file.
